If you love something
by traciepwns
Summary: Brennan goes to pick up a box of her belongings from Sully’s apartment and finds an unexpected surprise.


Using her key, she opened the door to his apartment. As soon as she stepped inside, a flood of memories came rushing back to her: The first time they had been together (of course, after Angela convinced her to make the first move), learning how to make the perfect cheese steak, him surprising her with her with an incredible home-cooked meal for her birthday and just standing by the window for hours, mesmerized by the lights of the city below, and being happy that they just _were_.

Now, all that was left was an abandoned apartment.

She headed toward the bedroom to pick up the box of her things she had left there over the past few months. It wasn't hard to find, since there was really nothing else left. No furniture, no pictures on the wall, no knickknacks or trinkets- nothing left of what made this place distinctly _his_. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to go from room to room, just to see – to make sure – he was really, truly gone. Rationally she knew he was; she had watched him sail off. But, she needed to give herself this, if anything, for closure.

Each room held so many memories for her. She never realized how truly happy he made her, but it was her choice to stay behind. Intrinsically, they were two very different people, both having different goals and dreams. She wanted what was best for him, but she couldn't jeopardize everything she worked for and the life she had created for the sake of his dreams. Letting him go seemed like the most altruistic decision she could make at the time but now, standing here in the empty apartment, she wondered if maybe she could have done something differently. "No," she said aloud, to herself, as she wiped a single tear. "I made the right decision." She knew torturing herself with memories wasn't going to change anything. What was done was done and she had to accept it and move on - just like she had done with everything else in her life.

Heading back toward the bedroom, she once again spotted the box in the corner of the room, but this time noticed something else alongside it. Moving closer, she recognized it as one of his photo albums: the one that he would never let her see. He had told her that it was a project he was working on and eventually she'd see it, but she'd have to be patient. With everything that had been going on lately, she had almost forgotten about it. Sitting down on the floor, alongside the box, she placed the photo album on her lap and traced the picture on the cover with her finger. It was a picture of her and Sully on the boat last week. On _Temperance_. She smiled to herself at the memory of her calling the boat 'it' and him correcting her. Had he known then that he was going to name his boat after her? Opening the cover of the album, she found an envelope addressed to her. She held it, examined it, and turned it over in her hands for a few seconds before letting out the breath she had unwittingly been holding. She broke the seal and began reading.

_Temperance,_

_I can't say I wasn't disappointed in your decision, but I understand why you chose to stay. Your job is as important to you as my freedom is to me. You've got your life and I've got mine, but I always hoped that somewhere along the way, they would start to merge together. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I know that I will see you again. That's what is going to keep me going, even though I don't expect for you to wait for me. You're a strong, independent, amazing woman and any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. I know my life is better for having you in it. You know that old adage "If you love something, set it free?" I truly believe that, Tempe. At this point in our lives, we're on two different paths. But who's to say that our paths won't eventually cross again? I love you, Temperance and even though you never said it in words, I know that in your own way, you loved me too. That's why I named the boat after you. I wanted to know that no matter where I was, there was always going to be that piece of you, of us, with me._

_That's why I left this photo album for you. I was hoping to give it to you for our one year anniversary, but instead I'm leaving it as a promise. When I get back I want us to fill the rest of these pages together. I don't care if it's as friends or lovers just as long as you are in my life and I know that it will be in good hands until I get back._

_You deserve to be happy and I hope that you find it in whatever you do. I love you, Tempe. I hope you know that but most importantly, believe it. Just remember, this isn't goodbye… _

_Sully_

She sat staring at the last line for what felt like an eternity. There were so many emotions stirring inside of her that she didn't even know what to begin to feel. Sully was right though. They both needed to do this. Her decision had been the right one. When he came back, they'd figure things out from there. But, until then, she'd hold onto their memories and the prospect of new ones to come.  
-------------------------------------------------

This was written for the Bones alt ships challenge on LiveJournal using the prompts Photo Album, Abandoned Apartment & Lights. Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
